Alchemist's Amnesia
by The SPAZtastic Lawlrus
Summary: She's got amnesia and she's an alchemist. Ohmygosh, no way! MustangXOC ... maybe... if they don't kill each other first. Rated for coarse language.
1. What The Hell Is Going On?

_Author's Note: To be honest, this was written a long time ago, but I scanned it over and it seemed interesting, so I decided "What the hell, I'll post it. Maybe someone will like it. Probably not." xD I'm so awesomely negative. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Please review.  
_

I woke to the feeling of cold concrete beneath my cheek. My eyelids fluttered open and I slowly pushed myself up into sitting position. My gaze shifted and I placed a hand to my temple, as if I could stop the continuous throbbing pain.

"Wh- where am I?" I asked aloud. I struggled to my feet and stared around me. I was in the center of a deserted street, with no one in sight. The pavement was worn and cracked and the buildings around me were as unkempt as the road.

"Hello?" I called into the silent city, my voice echoing off the crumbling ruins. "Is anyone there?" I shouted, my breaths short and shallow. I panicked. Where was I? And for that matter, who was I? Everything I'd ever known had slipped away from me.

"Someone must be able to give me some answers…" I muttered to myself as I walked through the huge city, seemingly abandoned, searching for signs of human life. A feeling of hopelessness overcame me after endless hours of exploring and still I found nothing, no one.

I glanced upwards for the first time and my heart dropped like a bowling ball to the pit of my stomach. As I stared up I could see dirt far above me. I was underground. Turning in a slow circle, I marvelled in fascination for a moment, my eyes scanning the ceiling when I spotted an elevator shaft running along the side.

Latching onto the thread of hope dangled in front of me, I burst into a sprint, racing towards it. I skidded to a stop, staring curiously at it, the elevator's rusty gates and worn state unnerving me. I decided to give it a go anyways, yanking open the gates and climbing carefully in. I pressed the only button on the panel and there was a loud shrieking noise as the elevator began to climb. Eyes widening, I pulled shut the old gates and held tightly onto the bars, even though I knew my effort was futile. If the machine was to falter and fall, I couldn't hold onto anything that would keep me safe. Switching my death-grip to the railing, I watched the floor move farther and farther away from me.

It halted and I stared out into a pitch-black room. Opening the gates, I couldn't tell whether there was going to be a floor beneath my feet as I stepped out. Heart racing a mile a minute, my eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and I studied my surroundings.

The room looked like a library, the walls were bookshelves, and a vacant fireplace stood to my left. There was only one door in the room and I skirted my way around furniture to it. Placing my hand on the knob, I listened for noises of another person before turning the handle and letting it swing open. The first thing that struck me was the whiff I caught of fresh air. Drawn to the open window on the opposite wall, I ran silently down the long hallway I'd entered, ignoring the doors on either side. Reaching the window, I leaned out and took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air, a definite improvement to the stale air I'd been breathing underground. I sat myself down on the ledge, on knee brought up to my chest, the other dangling out the window, my silhouette outlined in the moonlight. I was content just to let the gentle breeze tug at my hair and caress my face.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my daze. "Is someone there?" Head snapping towards the sound of their voice, I rolled to the side and dropped silently out the window, down to the ground. I paused, in a crouch, grateful that'd I'd only been on the first floor. I straightened, keeping my back up against the wall, looking around for cover.

"First you're desperately trying to find people, now you're avoiding them?" I asked myself in a soft whisper. "What game are you playing at, child?" I muttered, slipping into the shadows. "I'm just being cautious." I replied. "I think I might be trespassing."

There was a long silence before I shook my head. "You're talking to yourself." I pointed out before laughing loudly. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hey, you!" A man's voice erupted out of the silent night.

Reacting instinctively, I bolted like a startled doe, running flat out into the forest beside the building I'd left. After several minutes, I slowed my frantic escape to a walk, my breathing coming out in gasps, making it hard for me to hear anyone approach. Still, I listened for his footsteps over my pulse that thudded in my ears. I'd just deemed myself safe and my heart rate had returned to normal when something moving very fast hit me. Knocked right off my feet, I hit the ground and rolled, my side stinging from the impact. Pushing myself up, we locked gazes before his flicked to his gun, safely tucked in his belt. There was a moment's pause before he pulled out the gun and I lunged at him, clapping my hands and grabbing him. Spreading from my fingertips, a thick layer of ice quickly covered his body. He was soon frozen, as still as a statue, gun extended, expression hard.

Staring down the barrel of the gun, my hand flew to the base of my throat, my heartbeat racing wildly. I examined him and the ice for a few seconds as I shook like a leaf.

"Where did I learn alchemy?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing before mumbling an apology. I pulled the frozen weapon from his hand before turning away and fleeing into the night. I ran nimbly deeper into the forest, weaving around trees and bushes. To an outsider it would've seemed like I was flying, so light were my footsteps.

When I reached the edge of the woods, I had to stop. I was exhausted. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I turned my gaze to the gun I still clutched in my hand. It was coated in a thick layer of ice and my hand was numb from holding it. Tossing the weapon up into the air, I clapped my hands together, activating the black tattoo etched into the palm of my right hand, and caught it. Then, using my alchemic power, I evaporated the ice. Switching my hold on the gun, I squeezed the gun tightly when it suddenly discharged without warning.

Shaken, I let out a string of low expletives before freezing, listening hard. Even though they were faint, I heard shouts behind me, and I could tell they were getting closer.

"Aw shit." I murmured, taking a deep breath and running off, along the road. I listened to my panting as a method to distract myself from the weariness that was threatening to overwhelm me. As flickering lights showed me the way to a city, I realized I was moving back towards where I'd just come from. Deep in thought and still running, I stopped watching where I was going, and crashed into a large sign. I fell back and a sharp pain shot up my back as I bruised my tailbone. Startled, I blinked for a second before tipping my head back to read the large bolded letters.

"Welcome to Central." I spoke quietly, standing and brushing myself off. I peeked curiously around the edge of the sign to gaze in wonder at the large city. A big, boisterous city was perfect chaos to lose myself in.

Cutting across a wide field, I moved into the streets. Since it was almost midnight, the cover I wanted wasn't available, but come morning, people and vehicles would be everywhere. I walked quickly along the sidewalk, keeping a watchful eye on the shadows.

Spotting a man in a bright blue outfit, similar to the one the man I'd taken down earlier. He studied me for a moment before he approached me, his vivid green eyes taking in my bedraggled appearance and the gun I clutched in my right hand. His eyes widened when he put two and two together.  
Without a word, the man moved with the speed and agility of a panther, grabbing my wrist and twisting it around my back. Dropping the gun, my knees buckled and I let out a gasp of surprise. I stumbled to keep my balance and glanced back over my shoulder.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded furiously, wincing in pain as he pulled my hand high up my back. "Buddy, my arm isn't supposed to bend like that."  
"Are you the woman who was caught breaking into the Fuhrer's house?" He asked, dropping into a crouch for a moment and snatching up the weapon. Without waiting for my reply, he spun me around and clicked handcuffs around my wrists. He started off down the street, towards an idling car, and with my bound wrists in his hand, I couldn't do much more than allow myself to be dragged along behind him.

Pulling away, I turned and faced him, my expression mirroring my confusion. "What the hell is going on?" I asked loudly, irritated that I was being manhandled. He'd stopped the moment I removed myself from his grasp, and now stood with his arms crossed, staring down disapprovingly at me.

"You are being taken to Central Headquarters." He announced.

"Why?" I asked, taking a small step back.

"To be punished for breaking and entering the Fuhrer's house. Of all the people.." He trailed off, closing the gap between us and grabbing my upper arm in a hard grip. Leaning down he yanked open the car door before pushing me in. I watched as he slammed the door shut and got into the front.

"Who are you?" I asked as I manoeuvred myself so I could try the car-door handle.

"It's locked." He growled, staring into the review mirror at me.

I shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." Every ounce of me was sore and I was covered in dirt and sweat. Giving into the temptation, I figured there wasn't anything more I could do and sank back into the comfortable seat. I could tell this wasn't a usual criminal car, it was too nice. "So who are you then?" I repeated my question.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." He said with a sigh. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"You mean besides the one you just did?" I said with a wry smile. "Go ahead."

"Why did you break into King Bradley's house?"

The name wasn't familiar to me. "Who?" I asked.

"The Fuhrer, King Bradley." He said as we pulled up in front of a large building with a glorious green banner with a gold lion on it.


	2. Oh Shit, RUN

_Author's Note: Oh and I called them Grande, Marta, and Kimblee, rather than Gran, Martel, or Kimbley. Does it really matter? Not to meeee. Anyways. Hope you enjoy it. Please review._

---

Shutting off the engine, he stepped out of the car and unlocked my door. Leaning out so that I could meet his gaze, I smiled.

"You know what? I think I'll just stay in here, thanks." I said sweetly. "Nice knowing you Mr. Hughes."

He let out a ragged sigh and a low laugh before running his fingers through his black hair. "C'mon, get out." His voice took on an unbending edge. "Or I'll drag you out."

I swung my legs over and stepped out of the vehicle. He pushed the door shut behind me. I didn't struggle as he took hold of my upper arm, more gently this time, and lead me up the stairs. Giving the blue clad guards a nervous look as we passed, I dragged my feet as Hughes led me into a small room, empty except for a single chair in the centre of it.

"Sit down." He ordered and I obediently sat, looking around curiously.

"Is this like, an interrogation room of some sort?" I asked, glancing up at the single light above me. It certainly looked like an interrogation room. There were no windows, and only one way in and out of the room. The floor was simply cement and the walls were a clean, boring shade of white. I could imagine those walls being splattered with crimson blood as a gruesome torture device was used for 'persuasion'. Shaking my head clear it of the worrisome possibilities, I returned my gaze Hughes' face.

"I'll go get the Fuhrer, he'll know what to do." He muttered, more to himself than to me.

"You never answered my question." I said, tipping my head to one side and narrowing my eyes. "Am I going to be interrogated?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Hughes replied, his green eyes locking on mine before he turned and left, the door closing with a resounding snap behind him. I heard the lock click and his footsteps fade away before I rose out of the chair and began to pace.

"What should I do?" I asked myself aloud. I stopped in the middle of the room. "My wrists hurt." I announced loudly. "Wait, why the hell am I still in these things?"

I touched my hands together and easily frozen the cuffs. Striding over to the metal door knob, I turned and smashed the chains against it, causing them to shatter. Flexing my hands, I stretched my arms and shoulders before cracking my knuckles.

"Good-bye captivity," I said, clapping my hands and pressing them to the door. The moment they touched, the doors smashed outwards and I stepped over the wreckage into the brightly lit hallway. "Hello freedom."

Glancing first both ways, I took off in a fast jog down the hallway, my speed picking up as the realization struck me. I was evading the authorities and escaping. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I sprinted around a corner, skidding on my heel to avoid crashing into three men and Mr. Hughes. Turning in one fluid motion, I spotted a window and lunged at it, almost fully out when I was roughly pulled back and lifted me into the air.

A tall man with a deeper skin tone held onto me, his fist clenched tightly around some excess material of my scruffy, worn shirt. I fought against his grip, flailing wildly. He abruptly let go and thankfully I landed with my knees bent to absorbed the impact. Advancing on me, he backed me up until I was trapped in a corner. Eyes darting around fearfully, my mind raced, looking for a way out.

"Recapture is inevitable." He said, a demonic smile curving his lips. "Just come quietly and maybe, just maybe, we won't kill you."

"Grande, please, that's not helpful." The one with an eye-patch across his left eye said with a frown. Grande fell silent so I immediately assumed that this one was in charge.

"Please miss, don't fight us." Hughes begged, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, you won't win." The third man with black hair said slowly, staring at his fisted hand before turning his gaze to me. Unnerved by his black-as-death eyes, my lips parted and I pushed myself further into the corner even as I stared defiantly back at him.

Inching my hands behind my back, I flattened them against the wall. My eyes fell shut as I concentrated and the wall suddenly exploded out behind me. A large cloud of smoke arose from the damage and I disappeared in it, bolting out onto the grounds.

When the dust had settled, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Grande change his arm into a huge, deathly looking gun. A look of confusion twisted my features and I slowed to a stop, turning to look back at him. My mind blanking, I could do nothing more than stand there and stare. I watched in horror as he began to shoot at me, firing quickly and surely. Just before the bullets were about to strike me, they exploded into tiny pieces. I stood there shaking, astounded over what had just happened.

My head screamed for me to run, to get away, yet my legs refused to move. Closing my eyes, I let out a long shuddering breath and slumped to the ground, sitting wearily on my knees, trying not to pass out. I listened to them argue as they caught up to me.

"You can't kill her!" I recognized the dark-eyed one's voice. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Why not, Colonel?" Grande asked. "What does she have to offer us?"

"She can obviously use alchemy, and seems to be very skilled at it." He shot back angrily. "It would be in the military's best interests to keep her alive."

"Grande, Mustang, calm down." The quiet one said, finally entering the debate. My initial judgement seemed correct about this one, as they instantly obeyed him, falling silent. As he turned to face me, a stab of panic shot through me and I regained control of my body in a flash. Leaping to my feet, I turned to run but a soft snap from behind me cued an explosion by my feet. I was thrown to ground, my head striking the hard dirt, and I fell unconscious.

*******

Groggy and furious, I awoke hours later, lying on an uncomfortable mattress, with a thin, scratchy blanket thrown overtop of me. Opening my eyes slowly, I rolled over, letting out a surprised yelp as I fell right off the cot and to the concrete floor. I squinted against the bright light and glanced around, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I stopped breathing.

"A jail cell?!" I shrieked, before catching sight of my hands. "Oh goodie, more handcuffs!" These ones seemed specifically made so that I couldn't perform alchemy at all. After several failed attempts, I managed to grab the edge of the bed and push myself unsurely to my feet, knees wobbly. Moving over to the classic bars, I leaned against them to keep myself upright and I inhaled deeply, ready to let everyone within earshot know what I thought about this.

"This is unfair and complete bullshit!" My mouth twisted into a snarl. "Let me go!" I roared angrily. "I've done no one any harm!" I bellowed, before remembering the poor soldier frozen in the woods. I winced and briefly wondered if anyone had found him yet.

Hearing voices coming from outside my cell, down the hall, I fell silent, waiting for them to approach. As soon as they appeared I sent them a white-hot glare.

"What do you want?" I growled, staring at the two guards standing outside my cell.

"Step away from the door." One ordered, his voice shaky. "Go sit on the bed." He glanced at his friend, who nodded his encouragement. "We're here to take you outside, into the courtyard for some fresh air."

I didn't bother sitting on the bed. Moving closer to the door, I waited for him to unlock it.

"You need to step away from the door, miss." The other stuttered nervously and I turned my gaze to his before replying.

"Just open the door." I said coolly and they obeyed, the bigger one grabbing my chains. I noticed his hand shook when he reached for them and I shook my head with the temptation to laugh. They were actually scared of me.

He seemed to gather up the courage to look me in the eye, so I sent him an evil grin and his gaze fell away from mine immediately. Smiling with amusement, I trudged along after them, looking for a way out.

I let out a weary sigh after a moment, and both guards glanced at me worriedly. I was having a rough day. Escaping was not something I excelled at. I paused in my walking as the heavy stress of my amnesia struck me full in the face. I had no one. I knew no one. I didn't have a home, a family, not even a name. Longing for acceptance and belonging tugged at my heart and my chin dropped to my chest. I desperately tried not to let the tears that welled up in my eyes fall.

"Miss?" One guard asked, pulling gently on the handcuffs, drawing me back to the situation at hand. Pushing my self pity aside, I swallowed the lump in my throat and resumed walking.

At the door of the courtyard, they let go of my handcuffs and nodded to the outdoors. Did they expect me to converse with the other convicts? I didn't know. I didn't want to talk to any of these people. Pulling a mask of serenity and cool confidence over my face, I ignored everyone and strode over to one of the high walls, carefully studying it. My gaze flicked from the wall to my handcuffs, to the other people lounging outside. Everyone was bound, and even a few were chained to a wall. Lifting an eyebrow, I made a mental note to avoid those particular people.

"You thinking of trying to escape?" A young woman said, coming over to stand beside me. She had short blonde hair and a tattoo running up her neck from her shoulder.

I stared at her for a long moment, ignoring her question. "Who are you?"

"Name's Marta." She said, tipping her head to one side. "What're you in for?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing that I know of." I said shrugging my shoulders delicately. "You?"

"Long story." She said. "The main idea is that I'm a mistake the military is trying to cover up."

I blinked. "Mistake?"

"I am a chimera." She said, looking surprised when I didn't show any outward reaction to the news. "What, you're not going to recoil in horror?" She asked mockingly. "I'm half snake, shouldn't you run crying?"

"Why?" I asked simply, staring at her.

"Because I am a grotesque creature, a monster." She said, tensing, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"I don't think you are a monster." I said quietly, my voice indifferent, and I turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her relax and let out a long sigh.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I appreciate you saying that."

I nodded my acknowledgment. My gaze snapped up and I stared around, searching for someone, or something to cut the chains off my wrists.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, noticing the determined gleam in my eye and leaning forward to stare at my face.

"I'm going to get out of here."


	3. Damn, Fate's Been Sealed

_Author's Note: Hooray, chapter three! We find out her name, -gaspgaspgasp- ... I crave Sherbert. Hello, my name is random, how do you do? Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Please review. (LOL, love the ending.)_

"And just how do you think you're going to accomplish that?" A deep voice came from behind me. I grimaced slightly, recognizing it.

Whirling around I sent him a wide, fake smile. "Escape? Me? Never." I laughed mockingly, leaning back casually against the wall. Marta let out a growl of annoyance, her sharp green eyes locking on the visitor, who had the convicts in an uproar.

"What is the Fuhrer doing here?" Marta demanded furiously. She took a menacing step towards him and a large group of guards, poured into the courtyard, guns cocked and ready to fire.

"Miss, come with me." A guard said, grabbing onto her chains and attempting to lead her back to her cell.

Jerking away from the guard, she lunged at the Fuhrer. "You arrogant son of a bitch!" She roared. "Look me in the eye and tell me I deserve to be in here! I was just following orders, we all were!" She ended with a wail as she was dragged inside.

Frowning, I watched as guards led the prisoners back to their jail cells until it was just a handful of guards, myself and the Fuhrer. Tipping my head to one side, forcing myself not to show any reaction to the half a dozen men pointing weapons at me.

I folded my arms across my chest. "So you're the Fuhrer then." I shook my head and I scowled at him. "Was there something you needed?"

There was a long pause, the silence uncomfortable and nerve racking. When his hand raised in the air, it took all of my willpower not to flinch, I immediately assumed that he was going to signal them to shoot me.

"Dismissed." He announced to his men and without a word of protest, they lowered their guns and filed inside, leaving me alone with the Fuhrer.

Suddenly aggressive, I uncrossed my arms and pushed myself off the wall, walking slowly towards him, my chin in the air and my strides long. I stopped when I was several feet away. "Is there something you wanted?" My voice was deadly soft.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He teased lightly and my gut twisted with anger.

"Considering I woke up on a jail cell's cot…" I trailed off, determined to keep my voice low and even. "I'm going to ask you one more time."

"Yes, yes. What I want from you." He laughed, and my hands fisted at my sides.

How dare he not take this seriously? "I fail to see how this is a laughing matter." I growled and he sobered instantly.

"It's not." He agreed with a sharp nod. "What I want from you, Tarin, is-"

I cut him off. "What did you just call me?"

"Tarin." He replied. "That is your name, isn't it?"

I ripped my gaze from his and I stared at the ground for a long moment, not looking at him when I spoke. "Is it?"

He inhaled sharply and paused. "I take it that means you have amnesia?"

"Apparently so." I met his stare, my gaze wavering for a moment before it hardened. "Now," I said briskly. "What was this you wanted from me?"

"Oh, yes." He said. "I have a proposal."

"Do you now?" I rolled my eyes. "What does it have to do with?"

"You, getting out of prison."

"I'm listening."

"In exchange for your complete loyalty and enrolment in the military, you gain your freedom." The Fuhrer said, and I stared at him, opening my mouth and then closing it.

Seemed like a fair trade to me. What was the catch? Narrowing my eyes, I pursed my lips. "And if I agree, what exactly is required of me."

"You will study and pass the state alchemist exam, obey your senior officers, and do as ordered without question." He said in a clear, confident voice. "I will dictate a contract stating all the rules and requirements, specifically."

"Let's say that I should violate this contract." I said slowly. "What would happen?"

"Your punishment would be decided according to how you violated it." He said. "But that won't be happening, now will it?" He paused. "Do I have your agreement and whole-hearted acceptance?" He asked and my gaze flicked away before returning to his face.

I nodded. "You do."

"Sir." He corrected and there was a spark of anger in my eyes before it faded just as quickly.

"Yes… sir." I nodded again.

"Wonderful." He said, clapping me on the shoulder, knocking me off balance. Stumbling, I forced myself to smile and straightened, before following him to the edge of the courtyard.

"You'll understand if we leave these on until we deem you trustworthy enough to have them off, won't you?" He turned back and smiled at me, nodding to my chained wrists.

"Of course, sir." I said, bowing my head.

He led me through the jail, a guard on either side of me, not touching me, just there for the Fuhrer's security, should I decide to attack. I adverted my eyes from the accusing gazes of my jail mates, ignoring their jeers and cries. After we exited the building, we got into separate cars to be driven back to Central Headquarters.

I stared out the window with half-closed eyes, the nagging soreness of my bound wrists and the chaos of the past events keeping me from sleep. I dozed off for a few minutes until the car hit a bump in the road and I was jostled awake once again. Gazing blearily out the window, I watched the people hurrying through their day, selling things, buying things, conversing briefly when they could spare a moment. Leaning my face against the cool glass of the window, I stared up into the clear blue sky, blinking up at the sun smiling happily down on the bustling city. I felt the car slow to a stop and the heard the rustle as the driver turned around to face me.

"Ma'am, we're here." He said softly, not being able to tell whether I was awake or not.

Sitting upright, I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I said before nodding to my chains and then to the door. "Do you think you possibly could…?"

"Of course." He left the car and opened the door, helping me out.

"Thank you for your assistance." I said with a smile before turning and plodding slowly up the stairs and into the cool entrance way.

"Ah, Tarin, there you are." The Fuhrer walked over to me before frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I said with an unladylike yawn. "Excuse me, sir. I'm weary. It's been a long day."

He nodded, accepting my answer. "I only have a few questions before you may go rest." He said with a smile, motioning for me to follow. "If you'll just come up to my office?"

"Yes sir." I said, half asleep.

As we walked, he began his questioning. "I noticed that you seemed to lean towards partial and ice alchemy."

"Yes." I said. "I noticed that too."

"I was thinking of questioning you this afternoon about all that you remember, but I don't think you're quite up to that. That's alright, you may get some sleep and we will talk when you are feeling rested." He opened the door to his office, letting me walk through first. "Have a seat on a couch." He said, gesturing into the room. Moderately confused over his random act of chivalry, but not enough to thoroughly care, I went and sat on a couch, my eyes trying to drift closed. Leaning on the right arm of the couch, I glanced around to my left and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You seem… surprised to see me." Mustang said with a dry smile, taking enjoyment in my wide eyed panic.

I rose off the couch, opening my mouth to protest when the Fuhrer cut me off. "Have a seat, Tarin." He ordered and I sat, keeping myself as far away from Mustang as possible.

I didn't know why, but he made me incredibly uncomfortable, as though I was always aware of his presence, like I couldn't relax. Keeping my eyes on the Fuhrer I just realized that Grande stood by one of the large windows, behind the Fuhrer's desk.

"You asked us to come up to your office?" Grande asked, turning to face the Fuhrer. Exhausted and nervous, I found an immense amount of amusement in watching his moustache twitch as he spoke.

"Yes." The Fuhrer nodded to the couches and Grande slowly moved to have a seat across from Mustang, on the opposite couch. "You both know what I have persuaded young Tarin into joining our ranks, but the problem is, she needs a tutor and-" He paused. "How can I put this delicately…?"

"A captor?" Grande put in.

The Fuhrer laughed good-naturedly. "I wanted something a bit less harsh, but yes, in a sense, a captor." He said. "Just someone to watch out for her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"So you called us here because…?" Mustang put in, his face expressionless, but I could sense that he knew what was coming. As did I.

"I wanted to delegate the responsibility to one of my trusted, senior officers. Someone who would take the task into their hands and help her become the best she could be."

My heart leapt to my throat. "Not to be rude, sir, but I assure you, I am a quick study, and if I could just have access to some alchemy books, I could learn enough to pass this exam." I said quickly. I didn't want to go with either of these men.

"I've thought hard about this, young miss." The Fuhrer said. "And what has been decided, has been decided."

"Yes sir." I said, I wasn't going to fight him, at least, not while two fully trained state alchemists were in the room. I stared at Grande, who look outright horrified, and furious, before looking over at Mustang, who was a little better at hiding his disgust. I let out a low laugh, promising myself that whomever I went with, I would make their life a living hell.

"Judging by your lifestyles, knowledge and experience, I think Colonel Mustang would be better fit for the job." He said and my stomach flipped.

"Sir?" Mustang asked, an angry undertone to his deeply seductive voice. "Why me?"

I could've burst out in a fit of laughter then and there. He sounded like he was getting sent to the gallows for a crime he didn't commit.

"Because, as you know, you are going to be transferred to Eastern Headquarters, and since it's a little quieter there than here, don't you agree that you could give her your undivided attention?"

"He does have a point, Mustang." Grande said, unable to hide the hint of glee in his voice.

"And Grande, when she comes back to Central for her state alchemy exam, you can give her a hand for a last moment preparation." The Fuhrer said and Grande's smile dimmed a little.

"Of course, sir." He agreed.

"Fantastic." The Fuhrer grinned. "Now that we got that sorted out, Mustang, show miss Tarin to her quarters for the night, and you two can be on the train for Eastern Headquarters in the morning."

"Yes sir." Mustang rose and saluted him before nodding to Grande and striding to the door. "Coming?" He threw back at me before noticing that I was dozing lightly on the couch. I was still listening and mildly aware of what was going on, but had lost interest the moment I'd found out my fate.

"Soldier!" Grande leaned forward. "Wake up!" He commanded loudly, rousing me from my lethargic state.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rising to my feet and walking over to Mustang, who nodded at the Fuhrer, indicating that I should salute. His implication half-flew over my head and so I whirled around on my heel and beamed at the Fuhrer. "Bye!" I said before exiting, nearly crashing into the door frame as I did so.

I heard the Fuhrer's laugh from behind me. "Bye, now." He called back, and Mustang softly closed the door before turning to me.

"A convict to an accepted member of society all in one day." Mustang said, placing a hand on the small of my back to guide me in a straight line through the winding hallways.

"And you've stayed a prick the entire day, good for you." I shot back, though the bite in my voice was ruined when I let out a loud yawn.

Leading me to a vacant room, he gave me a quick push to get me inside, before pausing in the doorway as I slumped, face-first, down on the bed.

"Go. Away." I said into the quilt, my voice muffled.

"Good night to you too." He said sarcastically before closing the door. As soon as I heard the door shut, I welcomed sleep with open arms and it soon came to me.


	4. Who The Hell Am I?

_A/N: Hi y'all. It's me, the Lawlrus here. This is the fourth chapter, the one I've actually wrote recently. I'm finding first person a little weird, because I'm so used to third, but I think I'm doing… alright… I guess… _

_Anyways, tell me if you see a difference in the writing from the first three chapters and this one. Better? Worse? Tell me why. _

_I just want to say thanks to my reviewers for … well… reviewing. Thank you TheSparkleQueen, Little-Miss-Horror-Addict, and monsterai! _

_Now please, enjoy your stay. _

---

Loud, incessant pounding on the door roused me from my deep slumber. Opening one eye, I let out a long, exhausted sigh. The soft blankets I'd snuggled into were thrown unceremoniously to the floor as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I didn't want to wake up. I wished that whoever was hammering on the door would go die a slow and painful death. Whatever it was couldn't be _that_ urgent, could it?

It took me a long moment of staring drowsily around the room to remember where I was and what had happened yesterday. Another long sigh.

A low snarl rose from deep in my throat. Great, my first day of being a_ military dog. _I had kissed enough ass the other day to last me a lifetime. Which reminded me, what time was it? The shade was drawn on the window, I couldn't tell if it was morning, noon, or night.

A voice finally broke through my haze.

"Tarin?" They asked through the door, sounding annoyed. Probably wasn't the first time they'd called my name. "Are you awake?"

"If she wasn't before, then she is now." Another voice I didn't recognize murmured wryly.

"I'm going to open the door now."

_Could she sound anymore cross?_

"You do that." I mumbled under my breath, sliding out of the sheets, standing uncertainly on my feet. I stretched. While doing so I became uncomfortably aware that my wrists stung. I'd slept the night through with the handcuffs on. Now they were raw and sore.

Yawning widely, I sank back onto the bed, sitting on the edge with my head in my hands. I tried to rub some of the sleep away.

The door swung open and I glanced up.

"Wake up, Tarin." A young woman ordered as the door swung open, revealing the stern-faced soldier standing in the doorway, her lovely blonde hair clipped at the back of her head.

"I am awake." I said, reflexively running a hand through my hair.

Amber eyes wide, she stepped into the room and saluted. "Ma'am, we're here to escort you to the train station."

"Are you now." I really did not like being woken up.

Her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, I would be dead and gone by now. I decided to be a tad more respectful.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Eastern Headquarters." She replied curtly. "We leave in…" There was a short pause as she pulled back the sleeve of her royal blue jacket. "Forty-five minutes."

"We also stopped by to give you these." The man spoke up, startling me. I hadn't noticed him standing behind her, even though he was a good half a foot taller. Sharp gaze fixing on his face, I quickly committed him to memory. Soft blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and standing at over six-feet, he would be hard to forget.

After a long moment of studying him, I finally glanced down to what he patiently held out to me. I tipped my head to one side curiously. Fresh clothes. I looked down for the first time and took notice of what I was wearing.

Light washed jeans covered my lower half, large tears in the knees from when I'd fallen and a small rip on the left thigh. Hiding my torso from prying eyes, a loose, short sleeved t-shirt. A layer of dust and grime covered me, down to my toes, which poked out though sandals.

A small smile of embarrassment curved my lips. _Don't I look lovely, _I thought sarcastically.

I accepted the clothes. "Thank you." I said gratefully. "And your names are…?"

"Unimportant." The woman said sharply. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked my chains. It was about time. "If you'll kindly go clean up, we'll return for you in no less than twenty minutes."

The blond-haired man appeared to be just as surprised at her harsh tone as I was. We both watched as she quickly turned on her heel and strode off.

He leaned closer to me. "The name's Havoc. Jean Havoc." He grinned before chasing after her.

"Nice to meet you, Havoc." I called as he ran off. Raising a hand in the air in acknowledgement, he disappeared from sight.

I paused at the door, staring into the hallway for a moment. Should I or shouldn't I? The idea of a shower and clean clothes was too much to turn down. I kicked the door shut and laid the clothes out on the bed.

Classic dark jeans, a thin, white blouse as well as some modest undergarments. And shoes, black boots to be more precise. How did they ever get my shoe size?

Finished examining my new items, I glanced at the bed stand and the beige lamp perched neatly on it. Crawling over the bed, I ignored the lamp and went to the only window in the room. I yanked at the shade and winced, lifting a hand to shield my eyes against the blinding light.

I had to admit, the feeling of the sunlight on my skin was delightful. I felt like I had never before seen the Sun. I laughed as a thought crossed my mind. As far as I could remember, I hadn't.

I wiggled the lock, sliding the window up. A gust of icy wind hit my face and I inhaled deeply. I blinked, staring out. All I could see was other buildings. Below me was the concrete parking lot, three stories below.

"Lovely view." I muttered before turning back and I was struck by a sudden childish urge. I jumped onto the bed, but I didn't expect it to be quite so springy. I bounced and flew forward, flailing wildly in the air before crashing to the ground, landing on my hands and knees. Groaning, I slowly pushed myself to my feet.

_Mental note: don't jump on beds, _I thought before squeezing my eyes shut, blinking furiously. I tried to adjust to the second drastic change in light I'd experienced in the space of a couple minutes.

I stood in the middle of a small bathroom, pale and perfectly neat. I didn't stop to think about what would've happened if the door had been closed. Stepping carefully over to the shower, I opened the door and turned on the hot water with a quick flick of my wrist.

Humming to myself, I tried to ignore the nagging pain in my kneecaps. I tugged off my clothes, laughing as the dust fell from me and marred the pristinely white floor.

After my shower, in which I'd used most of the soap provided, washing and rewashing myself until I finally felt clean, I slipped into my new clothes, going to stand in front of the mirror.

Hope as I might that seeing my reflection would help me remember who I was, I didn't recognize the young woman who stared curiously back at me.

Hair as red as fire tumbled in soft curls halfway down my back and wide green eyes bright with intelligence were fringed with long dark eyelashes. Leaning closer, I frowned at my reflection and the girl in the mirror did the same, her full lips turning downwards into a pout. Running my fingertips along the side of my face, I stared at the sprinkling of pale freckles across the bridge of my nose.

I expelled a long breath through my teeth. I wanted to throw a tantrum. Who the hell was this girl, staring back at me? Did she have a family? A lover, or friends? Would I ever know?

There were so many thoughts whirling around my head, it was like there was a tornado inside my skull. It was making me dizzy, but they just kept coming as I thought back to last night. The agreement.

_Why had he been so quick to admit me to the military? Where had he gotten that idea? How could he trust me after I'd been found sneaking around his property? _I asked myself, eyes narrowed. _Does he know more about me than he's letting on? For that matter, how did he know my name?_

I wondered what I'd been doing there, in his house. Maybe I was a professional thief, or an assassin, sent to knock him off. I laughed derisively at the idea.

"You nearly managed to break your knees by leaping onto a _bed._" I sneered. "And you're considering that you might be an assassin?"

A sharp rap on the door caught my attention.

"Miss Tarin?" It was Havoc.

I stopped absentmindedly staring into the mirror and swung around hastily to get to the door. My sight failed me and I smashed my face into the door frame.

I mumbled vicious swears as I stomped out of the bathroom and ripped open the door, nearly yanking it off it's hinges. "Are we-" The rest of my sentence was gibberish as I was stifled by the blood that was filling my mouth.

He sent me an incredulous look. "What have you been doing?"

A small amount escaped my lips, running down my face. "I bih mah tongue."

_Day one on the job? Not going so well. _

I raised a finger and disappeared back into the bathroom, spitting into the sink. "Bleh."

Sky blue eyes curious, Havoc peeked his head around the corner. "Are you okay?"

I grimaced at the taste but nodded. "Yeah, Ah'm fine." I glared at him; he looked as though he was going to laugh. "Shuddap, you."

Havoc contented himself with merely cracking a grin. "I didn't say anything." His Cheshire cat smile grew. "Now we got to be heading out, or Hawkeye will have our hides."

I swallowed once more. "Hawkeye?" I began to talk normally again. Still had the bitter tang of blood in my mouth though.

Havoc's eyebrows lifted. "First Lt. Riza Hawkeye. She's the woman you met earlier."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm ready. Let's go."

---

_A/N: Sorry about all the author's notes. If you don't want to read them, you don't have to, your choice. _

_Anyways, I was going to point out that Tarin and I share the habit of walking into doorframes. We're very good at it. _

_I'm sorry, this chapter was going to be longer (actually have her get on the stupid train), but apparently that will be in the next one. _

_Again, thanks for reading, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed! :D_


End file.
